Datang Bulan
by Kuroka
Summary: Saat sedang berkencan dengan Tsurumaru, tiba-tiba saja tamu bulanan datang menghampiri Namazuo. ―TsuruZuo―


**Disclaimer:** Touken Ranbu © 2015-2016 DMMゲームズ/Nitroplus

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, diksi ancur, repetisi, bahasa aneh, etc.

* * *

"Kak, maaf aku terlambat," ucap Namazuo dengan napas terengah-engah karena habis berlari, "Apa Kakak sudah lama menunggu?"

Tsurumaru menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku juga baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, kok."

Namazuo menghela napas lega. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai berangkat sekarang?"

Alih-alih memberi respon berupa sebuah jawaban, Tsurumaru malah meletakkan telapak tangannya di ubun-ubun Namazuo. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu sebentar? Udara segar musim semi sangat sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja," katanya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Namazuo sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Umm… mungkin teh oolong atau air putih biasa?"

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar di sini, biar aku belikan dulu." Usai berkata demikian, Tsurumaru beranjak pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis untuk membelikan gadisnya minuman. Ia sengaja memintanya untuk duduk sebab ia sadar jika sang gadis masih merasa kelelahan usai berlari menuju tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

Sementara itu, sang gadis sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya seraya menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang sejuk di kulit. Ia bersyukur karena akhirnya ia bisa duduk usai berlari sepanjang perjalanan dari arah stasiun—yang membuat kedua betisnya terasa pegal dan membuat perutnya menjadi keram.

"Silahkan," celetuk Tsurumaru sambil menempelkan teh oolong kemasan botol ke pipi Namazuo.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak…" tutur Namazuo, menerima minuman yang dibawakan oleh Tsurumaru. "Lho… Kakak sendiri tidak beli apa-apa?"

Tsurumaru menggeleng pelan. "Aku sedang tidak haus, jadi kau saja yang minum."

"Umm… kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau minumannya kita bagi dua?" tawar Namazuo sambil berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

Tsurumaru tampak terkesiap selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menjawab, "Aa, ung. Boleh juga."

Setelah itu keduanya sama-sama merasa gugup sampai-sampai tak ada yang berani menatap wajah pasangannya masing-masing.

"… Anu, Kak. Kurasa aku sudah cukup lama duduk, jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai berangkat saja sekarang?" ajak Namazuo meski perutnya masih terasa agak keram.

"Oh, oke." Jawab Tsurumaru pendek.

Usai duduk-duduk, kedua pasangan kikuk ini berjalan menuju halte bis yang akan membawa mereka ke taman ria.

"Nng, ngomong-ngomong… apa penampilanku hari ini terlihat aneh?" tanya Namazuo berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Sejujurnya aku tidak pede mengenakan pakaian seperti ini, tapi Midare bilang, Kakak akan suka melihatku… berpakaian seperti ini…" suara Namazuo terdengar semakin mengecil hingga di penghujung kalimatnya.

Hari itu Namazuo tampak sangat berbeda dari penampilannya yang biasa. Jika sehari-hari ia biasa berpakaian seperti laki-laki, kali ini ia berpakaian anggun dan modis dengan rok berenda-renda yang panjangnya di atas lutut. Rambutnya yang biasa diikat begitu saja dibiarkan terurai dengan hiasan berupa pita putih yang tersemat di bagian belakang kepalanya, benar-benar memancarkan pesona yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Tsurumaru tersenyum simpul selepas mendengar ucapan Namazuo. Namun alih-alih memuji atau menggodanya, sang pemuda malah berkata; "… Sejujurnya aku senang karena kau sengaja tampil menarik untukku, tapi kuharap di kesempatan berikutnya kau memakai rok yang lebih panjang supaya tidak ada laki-laki lain yang memandangmu."

Komentar yang dilontarkan oleh Tsurumaru benar-benar membuat Namazuo kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah tampil cantik untukku." Imbuh Tsurumaru kemudian sambil tersenyum senang. Melihat hal tersebut, debaran jantung Namazuo menggema semakin kencang.

 _"Uhh, kenapa Kak Tsurumaru harus tersenyum seperti itu padaku, sih?"_ pekik Namazuo dalam hati di tengah usahanya untuk mengontrol debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Ah, bisnya sudah datang. Ayo kita siap-siap naik," ajak Tsurumaru sambil memegang tangan Namazuo. Alih-alih membuat jantung Namazuo meledak-ledak, genggaman tangan Tsurumaru terasa erat tetapi juga begitu lembut, membuat sang gadis merasa aman dan nyaman dalam genggaman tersebut.

Kedua pipi Namazuo bersemu merah bagai buah persik yang baru matang. "Un!"

* * *

Sesampainya di lokasi kencan, Namazuo merasa keram di perutnya semakin tidak nyaman. Padahal ia sudah cukup banyak beristirahat, bahkan pegal di kakinya juga sudah hilang sejak lama.

"Namazuo, ada apa?" suara Tsurumaru membuyarkan Namazuo dari lamunannya, "Kau kelihatan sedikit pucat, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, um… iya, aku tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab Namazuo berbohong, "Mungkin aku hanya masih sedikit kelelahan, ahaha."

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" tawar Tsurumaru yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan setuju sang gadis.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju bangku taman terdekat, tiba-tiba saja Namazuo dapat merasakan sesuatu mengalir di antara kedua kakinya. Hal tersebut membuat langkah kaki sang gadis terhenti di tempatnya.

Melihat gadisnya tiba-tiba saja diam mematung, Tsurumaru membuka mulutnya. "Namazuo? Ada ap—"

 _"—Permisi, Kak. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."_ Potong Namazuo sambil berlari menuju toilet dengan kondisi panik. Setibanya di dalam toilet, Namazuo segera memastikan penyebab dari sensasi familiar yang ia rasakan barusan.

"…!" Namazuo memekik tanpa suara, tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Rupanya sensasi keram di perutnya bukan disebabkan oleh kelelahan karena berlari, akan tetapi akibat tamu bulanan yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu.

Seketika itu juga kedua lutut Namazuo terasa lemas. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa panik dan bingung sebab ia sama sekali tidak membawa pembalut maupun celana dalam cadangan. Selain itu, saat ini ia sedang berkencan dan berada jauh dari rumah, sehingga Namazuo tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun.

Di tengah kekacauan tersebut, ponsel Namazuo tiba-tiba bergetar. Rupanya ada sebuah pesan baru dari Tsurumaru.

[ _Namazuo, apa kau sedang dalam masalah?_ ]

Namazuo hanya mampu memandang tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung dan malu untuk menjelaskan kondisinya pada Tsurumaru. Pada akhirnya, ia membalas pesan tersebut dengan jawaban yang singkat.

[ _… Iya._ ]

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Namazuo kembali bergetar.

[ _Barusan aku sudah minta tolong pada seseorang untuk membantumu, jadi setelah ini kau bisa bergantung padanya._ ]

[ _Tenang, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja._ ]

Namazuo menatap pesan tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia dapat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil namanya. "Permisi, Namazuo-san. Saya orang yang dimintai tolong oleh pacar anda untuk membantu anda," kata wanita tersebut.

Sambil menahan rasa malu, Namazuo keluar dari balik pintu toilet dan berbicara pada sosok penolongnya. "Perkenalkan, saya Namazuo. Uhm, terima kasih banyak karena sudah repot-repot mau membantu saya," tuturnya.

Usai basa-basi singkat tersebut, Namazuo menceritakan masalahnya. Wanita tersebut mengangguk-angguk paham, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Namazuo. "Barusan pacar anda meminta saya untuk menyerahkan ini pada anda."

Mulut Namazuo terbuka. _"Eh…?"_

Sang wanita tersenyum pada Namazuo. "Namazuo-san pasti kaget, ya? Sejujurnya, saya sendiri pun kaget saat barusan dimintai tolong, "katanya. "Baru kali ini saya melihat ada laki-laki yang sesigap pacar anda."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Namazuo menjadi semakin merasa berhutang pada Tsurumaru.

"Sekarang, cepatlah kenakan pembalut yang sudah dibelikan oleh pacar kesayangan anda," tambah sang wanita, sedikit menggoda gadis di hadapannya.

Kali ini wajah Namazuo sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. "A-aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku permisi…!"

* * *

Begitu keluar dari dalam toilet, Namazuo dapat melihat kekasihnya sedang menunggunya di bawah sebuah pohon berkanopi rindang.

"Kak, maaf karena sudah membuat lama menu—"

Perkataan Namazuo terputus ketika Tsurumaru tiba-tiba saja melepas cardigan yang ia kenakan lalu mengikatkannya di sekitar pinggang Namazuo. "… Maaf. Hanya ini saja yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lirih. "Barusan aku juga sudah menelpon kakakmu untuk menjemputmu. Aku yakin, dia pasti bisa sampai kemari hanya dalam waktu setengah jam saja, hahaha." Ujar Tsurumaru setengah bercanda.

Namazuo termenung di tempatnya. Aah, rupanya begitu—ternyata ia terlambat menyadari adanya noda merah yang melekat pada roknya. Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, Namazuo tidak berani memandang wajah Tsurumaru. Ia benar-benar merasa malu karena kedapatan tembus oleh sang pemuda.

"Na-Namazuo, ada apa? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Tsurumaru terkejut dan khawatir saat mendapati gadisnya terlihat hampir menangis. Namazuo menggeleng lemah sambil meremas ujung roknya dan berkata, "… Tidak. Aku hanya merasa malu saja pada Kakak," bisiknya dengan suara lirih.

Sebuah helaan napas lega lolos dari mulut Tsurumaru. "Syukurlah kalau tidak ada yang terasa sakit," gumamnya. "Aku mengerti kalau kau merasa malu, tapi tenang saja. Aku tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa gelisah."

Perkataan yang Tsurumaru lontarkan membuat Namazuo merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Un. Terima kasih banyak, Kak. Dan... maaf, padahal rencananya hari ini kita ingin bersenang-senang, tapi aku malah mengacaukan semuanya..."

Tsurumaru memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya pada Namazuo. "Tidak apa-apa, kita masih bisa pergi kencan kapan-kapan lagi, kok." Komentar sang pemuda, "Selain itu, aku juga sangat menikmati perjalanan kita saat menuju kemari."

"Su, sungguh?" tanya Namazuo memastikan.

"Yupe!" angguk Tsurumaru. "Terima kasih karena sudah menerima ajakanku, hari ini aku benar-benar merasa senang karena bisa pergi berdua saja denganmu."

Wajah Namazuo terlihat menyerupai buah tomat. "A-ah, um. A-aku juga, Kak."

"Sambil menunggu Ichigo datang, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling dulu sebentar?" ajak Tsurumaru.

Namazuo mengangguk. "Ung. Aku juga masih ingin bersama dengan Kakak lebih lama lagi."

Kali ini giliran Tsurumaru yang berubah menjadi tomat merah segar. "K-kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai jalan-jalan...!"


End file.
